Daughter
by bleiddian
Summary: -Miyavi- -Apparition des groupes Merry et The Gazette- Miyavi s'enferme dans son appartement en compagnie d'une petite fille qui, visiblement, s'avère être la sienne... Aux récents reviewers : vous êtes sans pitié...
1. Chapter 1

**Nom :** Daughter.

**Auteur : **April.

**Disclaimer : **Pff… Tout le monde le connaît, ce stupide refrain… "Pas à moi, etc..."

**Genre :** À définir.

**Note aux lecteurs :** Cette fiction est une petite (et longue) histoire, venue tout juste au moment de l'écrire. Un semblant de scénario sur fond de live complet. (- . -) Premier chap' plutôt court, on verra pour la suite...

Enjoy.

* * *

**I**

« _Vous avez trois nouveaux messages_. »

Et aucune envie d'en écouter un seul. Tss, salope. Ta voix de crécelle, tu peux te la garder.

Si je reste chez moi, c'est pour être tranquille. Si je ne réponds pas, c'est par manque d'envie. Les concepteurs de téléphones sont-ils à ce point stupides ? Si les gens ne décrochent pas, c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils ne veulent pas recevoir de message. Et puis leurs 'bip' m'agacent. Qu'ils cinglent donc ailleurs.

« _Miyavi, c'est Ruki_… »

Tout sauf lui… Sale traître.

« _Que notre rupture te blesse, ça, je m'en fous… _(C'est ça, mon grand, ricane.)_ Je ne fréquente pas les putes, mais je suppose que tu le sais_. »

Oh oui, pauvre con. Maintenant je sais.

« _Seulement voilà, ton manager me saoule, à piquer des crises tous les quarts d'heure, à annuler date sur date et à me harceler dans les couloirs… Ca me fout déjà la gerbe d'entendre parler de toi, alors vingt fois par jour, non merci, pas moyen… T'as intérêt à revenir très vite, sans quoi tout Gazette débarque pour défoncer ta porte. T'es prévenu, à demain_. »

C'est ça ; à jamais.

« _Miyavi, c'est ton manager qui te parle, alors sors de chez toi tout de suite ! Tu viens déjà de louper une émission télé, et puis_… »

Et puis rien, débile. À la flotte, le téléphone. Apprécions le silence.

Je l'avoue, je ne sors plus. Ne bouge pas, ne travaille plus. Ma guitare prend la poussière depuis près de cinq jours. Je ne décroche plus le combiné téléphonique. Je suis devenu un de fantôme de chair. Quelque chose d'intuitif, une poupée vivante. Je passe mes journées à ne rien faire, sinon la regarder.

Elle marche, cette fois-ci. Enfin, vous me direz, elle a déjà six ans. Mais elle ne bougeait pratiquement pas, la dernière fois. Elle n'avait qui trois mois et ne lisait jamais.

Aujourd'hui elle traîne, assise en tailleur, sue ce vieux canapé qui semble désormais être l'un de ses précieux refuges. Un manga sur les genoux, elle se concentre. _Absorbée_.

_C_'est mignon, à cet âge, car _cela_ ne sait pas encore que vivre est un supplice. Néanmoins _cela_ connaît les goûters de quatre heures.

« Dis… »

Pas la peine, je connais. Chocolat chaud et gâteaux sans sucre.

* * *

La cuisine est dans un état épouvantable, depuis que la gamine en a proprement fait son espace personnel. Poupées et rubans stagnent sur la table. Le maquillage qu'elle a sorti aura bel et bien servi. Enfin, sur les murs. L'immaculée blancheur de cette pièce est aujourd'hui couverte de noir, de rose, de rouge. Une horreur ; son plaisir. 

Je m'assoie sur une chaise en attendant que le lait chauffe. Comment peut-elle rester aussi calme, la petite ? Ca ne fait même pas une semaine que sa maman est morte, pourtant je ne l'ai même pas vue pleurer. La force ou la honte, peut-être. De toute manière elle parle très peu, et ne connaît même pas mon nom. C'est toujours des monosyllabes, des : « Dis », « Euh », « Oui », « Non » et autres petits signes de tête. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle parle notre langue.

En même temps sa mère l'avait emmenée en Amérique. Et elle ne me serait jamais revenue sans accident.

Elle est là, contre la porte. Elle m'observe, attentive. Je lui souris un peu, pour la rassurer. Mais le cri de la sonnette de l'entrée la pousse à rejoindre son canapé chéri.

Merry s'y met aussi, visiblement. Gara est flanqué là, dans le couloir. Sans même lui ouvrir ma piaule, je lui persifle :

« Toi aussi, tu me harcèles ?

- Mais c'est qu'il serait devenu paranoïaque, en plus… Aller, cinq minutes. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale, juste venu voir si les rumeurs étaient fondées.

- Quelles rumeurs ?

- T'as eu un gosse, toi ? »

Et m…, hein. Ceci dit, je savais bien que mon arrivée à l'aéroport, six jours plus tôt, n'allait pas se faire sans journaliste de garde, bien que j'eus espéré le contraire. Et bah youpi, hein. Défaite.

Mieux vaut laisser Gara entrer.

« Oulà, Miyou... Si tu voyais ta tête… »

Je l'imagine d'ici – et cela me fait peur. Le chanteur me sourit, regarde à droite et à gauche.

« Alors, fait-il, où est donc passé le Miyavi miniature ?

- C'est une fille, triple imbécile.

- Oh, tu sais, t'es pas bien masculin. »

File en Enfer. Mais avant attends.

« Il faut que je t'explique…

- Si c'est elle, elle est mignonne. Le hic c'est que le patron te demande de la virer.

- Le 'hic', comme tu dis, c'est que je n'ai aucun patron. »

Et qu'elle est ma fille. À moi.

Gara sourit, passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Il est rassurant, comme type. Le genre à qui on peut se confier facilement. Comme ce soir, en somme.

« Aller, fait-il. Ne perdons pas de temps et raconte-moi tout ça… Tu veux bien ? »

J'acquiesce. _Let's go_.

* * *

**_To be continued._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nom :** Daughter.

**Auteur :** April.

**Disclaimer :** Miyavi et Gara appartiennent à eux-mêmes, la gamine est à moi et les autres bien à eux.

**Genre :** À définir.

**Note aux lecteurs :** Finalement pondu, le chapitre / dialogue le plus court que j'aie jamais fait pour une fanfiction du genre…

Je souffre d'un cruel manque de temps, un gouffre sordide… Mon essai occupe toute la place, de même que le nouveau layout de mon blog – qui, lui, se contente depuis peu d'un abandon chronique… Ah, et le lycée. Parce que mine de rien, parfois, je travaille. (Ah ah. Horreur.)

Enjoy.

* * *

**II**

« Donc c'est bien ta fille.

- Faut croire.

- La classe…

- L'horreur.

- Aller, Miyou, fais pas cette tête… Elle est choupi comme tout, sage et bien tranquille…

- Gara, t'as vraiment écouté tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Euh, presque…

- Je parle assez mal l'anglais, et elle pas un mot de japonais. Comment veux-tu que l'on communique ?

- Bah, en anglais…

- Tu le fais exprès, hein ?

- Non, je suis con, c'est naturel. Par contre je commence à déteindre sur toi.

- Sans commentaire.

- Si tu veux… Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? La garder ? Le patron a failli nous en faire une jaunisse, tu sais… Selon lui, Emily serait la « dernière chose qui pouvait nous arriver de pire »…

- « Après ma mort »…

- Non, non - avant.

- Génial…

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Gara, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer… Ma fille est de retour, si je sors je risque gros et si je reste là également. Je peux pas la laisser seule, elle n'a que six ans et ne saurait rien dire à personne.

- Mais je parle bien anglais, moi.

- Et alors ?

- File voir les autres, à la boîte. Je reste là, je la garde. Dis à mon groupe que je les rejoindrai ce soir, chez l'un ou l'autre. Dans le pire des cas j'ai mon portable avec moi. Vas-y, go.

- Merci.

- Good luck… »

* * *

Dieu que c'est court… Enfin, au moins, c'est déjà ça… Suite possible dans les trois jours qui viennent, enfin, si mon ordinateur ne me lâche pas et si l'histoire de Liesb ne connaît pas de mauvais tournant…Sans quoi ce sera bien plus long, confrontation et compagnie...

Well, have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nom :** Daughter

**Auteur : **April.

**Disclaimer : **Un an plus tard, rien n'a changé.

**Genre :** À définir.

**Note aux lecteurs :** Je ne pensais pas reprendre l'écriture d'une quelconque fiction. Aujourd'hui encore, je n'en ai pas l'envie.  
Mais il semble que celle-ci ait de nouveaux lecteurs.  
« Fais-le pour eux, A-chan ! » - Ouais, je le fais… Donc venez pas vous plaindre. x__x  
Nice reading, loved ones =]

* * *

**Daughter - Chapitre III**

« Décidemment, toi, tu m'auras tout fait !

- En fait je ne suis pas encore parti en cure de désintoxication... Ceci dit cela pourrait toujours se faire.

- Miyavi ! »

Je me balance sur ma chaise. Regarde le plafond. La délectation de sa colère est véritable et tendre. Emily elle-même rirait face à de telles stupidités stériles. Cependant je doute que le boss l'apprécierait.

« Renvoie-la aux States ! »

Il crie, c'est insupportable. Puis j'en ai ma claque, de ses avis foireux.

« Non, murmure-je, je n'en ai pas envie.

- Ca j'en ai rien à faire !

- Eh bien il va falloir. »

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Je l'entends me siffler :

« Ton contrat ici vaut bien plus qu'une gamine. »

Je ne réplique pas. Me sens las au possible.

Dans le couloir, Ruki m'attend, m'aperçoit. Me lance un pâle salut que je lui rends à peine.  
_Je veux rentrer, ne me parle pas.  
Je veux rentrer, ne me retiens pas.  
Je veux rentrer, ne le dis pas_…

« Attends. »

Putain. Tout, absolument tout pour me pourrir la vie.

« Tu n'écoutes pas tes messages ? »

Nan, tu l'as deviné seul ?

« Je ne veux pas t'parler.

- Mais moi je le veux.

- _Ca j'en ai rien à faire_. »

Cette boîte, quel bonheur…

Dehors, il fait froid. Et mon portable vibre.

_Msg: From: Boss  
Subject: Fini de jouer  
Tu as une émission télé sur  
la 3ème chaîne demain à 19  
heures. T'as intérêt à venir,  
et dis rien sur la gamine !_

La gamine ? Ah, ah, je vais me gêner. Il y a des choses qu'il faut s'avouer, parfois, surtout dans ma position. Je ne donne pas toujours l'exemple. Je l'avoue. Mais pour une fois j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de bien, et confier cette adorable erreur, c'est encore le mieux à faire.  
Sur la troisième chaîne, demain, je serai _moi_.

*_vrrr_* … Mh ?

_Msg: From: Gara  
Subject: Oups…  
Tu te souviens du joli bleu  
des murs de ta cuisine ?  
Rappelle-moi donc de  
venir t'en refaire la  
peinture. Et de plus faire  
de crêpes. On t'attend, là.  
Tu rentres quand ? ^^_

Jamais…  
Au s'cours.

* * *

Oui, je sais, le bruit du portable, vous y avez tous cru ^^  
Non, plus sérieusement, merci aux récents reviewers. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, entre le moment de parution initiale de cette fiction et le moment présent, le groupe [The] Gazette s'est rajouté cette particule inutile. Quant à Miyou, bah… Je ne suis plus trop son actualité, à celui-là. D'ailleurs je n'l'ai jamais trop fait. Pareil pour Merry.  
Ca commence à devenir une fiction UA, mais tant pis, hein =]

Mes activités ne me permettent pas toujours d'écrire ce genre de choses presque futiles comparées aux autres, mais parfois, ça peut faire du bien. Suivant les commentaires, j'envisagerai.  
Il n'est pas difficile, si le chapitre quatre se décide à naître, de deviner quel en sera le contenu. Je pense bien m'amuser, à ce moment là.  
En espérant que vous aussi. =]

See ya~.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nom**** :** Daughter

**Auteur :**Aprilistic.

**Disclaimer :**Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais il faut croire que mon don de prescience est exact. Et entre « Emily » et « Lovely », il n'y a qu'un pas.

_- Non, je plaisante_. -

**Genre :** Fiction à l'abandon alternatif.

**Note aux lecteurs :** Ce que vous lisez là, ça s'appelle un miracle.

* * *

« _Antenne dans dix minutes_ ! »  
Oui, bon, on a compris. _Galère_.

Mon jean flotte autour de mes hanches. Depuis Emily, j'oublie de me nourrir. C'était la course à celui qui finirai de nettoyer les murs le premier, hier, et bien évidemment Gara l'a emporté. Cet idiot. Une chance qu'il ait des obligations, aujourd'hui, sinon je me demande bien comment j'aurais pour gérer à la fois la gamine et cet énergumène abruti de candeur.  
Elle, elle est calme. Toujours, apparemment. Elle observe le petit monde autour d'elle et ça lui suffit bien. Dans un anglais minable, je lui demande si elle préfère rester avec moi, sur le plateau, ou si la vue depuis les coulisses lui semble assez.  
Elle ne me répond pas. A vrai dire je crois qu'elle ne comprend pas qui je suis.

« C'est elle, alors ? »

Ruki.

« Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Le patron a expressément demandé un chaperon…  
- Et tu t'es cru le mieux placé pour ça ?  
- Non, moi, je m'en fiche. Je voulais vous voir, sans plus. T'as maigri. »  
_Et alors, connard _? Si je te dégoûte, n'me regarde pas.

« Miyavi, vous venez ?  
- Ouais, ouais… Emily ?  
- C'est bon, je te la garde.  
- Hors de question.  
- Elle a rien à faire sur ce plateau, et tu le sais. T'inquiète pas. Ca ira. »

Admettons…

« Elle est mignone ! C'est votre petite sœur ?  
- Non.  
- Ah bon… mais que fait-elle là ?  
- Ca vous regarde ? »

Leur jingle est stupide. Même Emily a l'air d'accord là-dessus, à voir la petite moue lasse qu'elle présente. Cela fait rire Ruki. De mon fauteuil rouge, face à une mijaurée, moi je m'amuse moins.  
_Go, Rimbaud, go_…

« Et nous sommes ici en compagnie de miyavi ! [_bla, bla bla_…] Alors, ce nouvel album ?  
- Je ne sais, j'ai pas mal de choses à régler, pour le moment… (ça fait je-m'en-foutiste, là, non ? Reprends-toi, imbécile…)  
- Oh, vraime~ent ? Une femme dans votre vie, peut-être ?  
- Un genre. »

Une mini, quoi. Je me demande si la citer serait bien, ou mal. Si cette considération en vaut la peine.

La présentatrice passe aux autres invités, que je ne connais pas. J'observe du coin de l'œil Ruki et Emily, qui joue ensemble à shi fu mi et ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Ca me fait sourire un peu. Finalement ce n'est pas plus mal que je prenne une pause maintenant, non ? Ma carrière va bien, et cette erreur me va. Juste un temps, histoire qu'elle puisse aller à l'école, tout ça… Ca devrait aller, non ?

_J'aimerais que l'on me dise que tout ira bien. Un peu._

« Mlle Ruiko…  
- Ouiiii ?  
- En fait je ne compte pas sortir quoi que ce soit pendant un long moment. »

Ruki me lance, de loin, un regard effrayé. Emily a l'air attentive. Bien trop attentive.

« Ah, euh... Mais… Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai quelque chose d'autre dans ma vie, et peu importe la musique, pour le moment. Je dois assumer mes fautes. »

J'espère qu'Emily ne reverra jamais ça, quand son japonais sera parfait. J'espère qu'il n'est pas déjà assez bon pour comprendre.

'_Elle est une faute'_. Voici ma maladresse. Quand je quitte le plateau, trop vite, trop seul, je sens que quelque chose ne va plus tourner bien rond.

* * *

Gara m'a défendu au mieux, devant le boss, mais rien n'est passé. Je suis viré.  
Ce n'est pas dommage, après tout, j'irai offrir ma guitare ailleurs. Et pas tout de suite.

« Désolé, Miyou…  
- C'est rien… Au moins jaurais pas besoin de baby-sitter.  
- Tu comptes vivre reclus ?  
- Nan, mais bon… J'ai rien qui me pousserait dehors, si ?  
- Ruki ?  
- Non.  
- Tatsurou alors.  
- Pourquoi lui ?  
- J'sais pas, il est apparemment en dépression, alors j'me suis dit qu'on devrait passer le voir.  
- Désolé, j'ai pas le temps.  
- T'es un ingrat, quand même, c'est lui qui t'a laissé pleurer la dernière fois.  
- Qui te l'a dit ?  
- Tout le monde sait que quand ca allait pas avec Ruki, soit tu venait me voir, soit t'allais pleurer chez Tatsu.  
- Fais chier.  
- Va le voir.  
- Avec Emily ?  
- Laisse-la à Ruki.  
- T'es idiot ou quoi ?  
- Ils s'entendent bien, non ?  
- Mh. »

Ca promet. _Help_.

* * *

_Ca me semble bien moyen… Mais bon, doucement, je vais où je veux aller. Deux ou trois chapitres, et ce sera fini.  
__Après quelques années, que de poussières, ici ! Enfin, mieux vaut en rire.  
C'est que j'ai écrit de plus mauvais de toute mon existence, ça, 'kasumi no kokoro"... C'est loin désormais._

**_Je cherche quelqu'un qui saura m'épauler pour les chapitres restants. D'avance merci._**

_Vocalement,_

**_April D. F. Balsan._**


End file.
